


how a disabled Inquisitor not only changes the Inquisition but also Thedas itself [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disability, Gen, Happy Ending, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a metafic about a disabled Inquisitor and the changes the disability not only brings for them, but also for their companions, their advisors, the Inquisition as a whole, and the people of Thedas. One of my goals for this was for it to be as inclusive as possible: your Inquisitor's race and gender don't matter. Every possible class is addressed. Topics include: addiction, amputation, bigots, blindness, depression, muteness, tranquil mages, transsexuality, veterans, withdrawal.</p><p>Spoilers for the first hours of Inquisition, nothing concrete for the rest of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how a disabled Inquisitor not only changes the Inquisition but also Thedas itself [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [how a disabled Inquisitor not only changes the Inquisition but also Thedas itself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113204) by [lasciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasciel/pseuds/lasciel). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/how%20a%20disabled%20Inquisitor%20not%20only%20changes%20the%20Inquisition%20but%20also%20Thedas%20itself.mp3) | 21:46 | 20.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-disabled-inquisitor-not-only-changes-inquisition-but-also-thedas-itself) |  |   
  
### Music

_Dragon Age Inquisition Theme_ by Trevor Morris

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
